transformers2005fandomcom-20200215-history
Grimlock vs Sky Lynx Olympic Full Combat
Grimlock Vs Sky Lynx August 16 Nepsan Ice Dunes The glare of the sun off the Nepsan Ice Dunes is positively blinding - and at nighttime, the chill can be lethal. The Ice Dunes are renowned throughout the galaxy for their pristine beauty, untouched by the hands of the Nepsan natives. Vast, rolling hills and gentle valleys cascade to the horizon and beyond, encased in solid, gleaming ice. Several distinct roads, like long rural highways, have been cut into the ice, but otherwise it is as Nepsa has made it. At the edge of the Dunes sits the city of Nepsa, and at the other end, the fabled Ice Ocean. The snowy dunes, a blizzard white-- today was a gloomy day, however, wonderful for Sky Lynx whos white armor nearly matched in with the high amount of snow. Grimlock chose the lava-- Sky Lynx chooses the ice. What opposites, like yin and yang, which was perhaps true for the two strongest of the autobots. Sky Lynx stood there in the snow, his optical band flicker, as the snow hit his body, it melted on contact thanks to the heat he produced from within. "..Come now Grimlock--" He optical band flickers again as he scanned, "..this is your big chance.." Grimlock is in a foul mood. "Grrrh!" he growls, trompatrompatromping through the blizzard, a little bit of ice forming on his chassis. "Me Grimlock hate snow!" he grunts, and glares accusingly up at Sky Lynx. Between his earlier defeat, and his absolute whiffing in the marksmanship event, Grimlock's not been having the best of times. Regardless, he pulls out his double-blaster & sword, and hnns. "Me Grimlock make you Sky Lynx PAY for picking stupid cold planet!" And out of the snowscape rides upon the back of an Ice Dragon, a Half-Nepsan / Half Yeti old man wearing standard Olympic referee garb. He growls pointing at Grimlock without wasting time. "ARE YOU READY?!" "Ready.." Sky Lynx growls as his tail swipes through the air. His optical band, gold armoring, and blue bottom half perhaps the only give away to his form(along with the tad bits of red that escape in sight). "Me Grimlock ready!" The dinobot bellows- and with that said, he wastes little time! Grimlock swings his arm upwards, taking aim with his double-blaster, and he snaps off a single shot! The energy burns through the air, sizzling snowflakes as it streaks towards its target...sure, the weather may favor Sky Lynx, but Grimlock's not to be thrown off by this so-called camoflauge! Grimlock strikes Sky Lynx with laser. The Nepsan-Yeti man upon his Ice Dragon mount points at Sky Lynx. "I DIDN'T ASK YOU YET! NOW! ARE YOOOOU READY?! ... YES YOU ARRRRRRRRRTE!" A little thick perhaps? His Dragon mount huffs and stomps its feet. "THEN FIGHT NOWWWWWW!" His Dragon, as if signalling the start officially, ROARS! Grimlock naturally shoots before the official starting time. Jerk. The Ref doesn't seem to care. He makes his ride step backwards to give more space. Sky Lynx moves, but takes the hit in his tail, however he seems to be moving quickly, then he comes around snapping his teeth at Grimlock through the snow. Sky Lynx strikes Grimlock with Bite Down. Grimlock grrhs! He's bitten! This doesn't slow him down THAT much, however- caught in Sky Lynx's jaws, "Hey! You no bite me Grimlock! Me Grimlock 'sposed to bite YOU!" and with that, he swings his gun down at Sky Lynx's nose, aiming to bash him a good one! Grimlock strikes Sky Lynx with Tail Tug!. Grimlock smacks the large draconic mech in the snout and he backs up. He roars angerly at the Dinobot commander before he lashes out large amount of flames from his mouth in the roar, melting the snow all around them from the intense heat. Yes right now, Sky Lynx was saving his words-- Sky Lynx strikes Grimlock with Breathe of Fire. "Hn! That almost feel good!" The fire melts ice off of Grimlock's frame...along with a bit of paint, to boot. Still, the dinocommander is mostly unphased- as he presses his assault! Rushing forward through the flames, Grimlock lowers his shoulder, and attempts to bash into one of Sky Lynx's legs! Everything's got legs- always a good place to start swinging, honestly. "Raargh! You fall down now!" Grimlock strikes Sky Lynx with Shoulder Rush!. The gruff old Nepsan-Yeti hybrid points at Grimlock. "TOAST FIGHT GOOD!" He points at Sky Lynx. "TOASTER FIGHT GOOD!" He points a thumb at himself. "I FIGHT GOODER! YOU LUCKY I RETIRED!" Sky Lynx gets slammed, but only slides, he doesn't seem to fall down-- then again, it would take allot to do that, so sence Grimlock was so kind to get so close, "Why don't you go flying!" Sky Lynx barks out, before he sweeps his claws right at the Dinobot Commander. Sky Lynx strikes Grimlock with Say Hello to my Big Claws!. "You guy fight Gooder, but me Grimlock fight GOODEST!" But, even as Grimlock's boasting this, it gives Sky Lynx opening enough to smack the dinocommander, and send him reeling. "Raargh!" he lands in the snow a good distance away...only to pop up in his dino-mode! "Why don't you Sky Lynx go...uh...FALL OVER-ING!" So witty reparte isn't exactly Grimlock's strong point. Thankfully, breathing fire is. With a grunt and a growl, Grimlock changes into a robot T-rex! Watch out. Grimlock strikes Sky Lynx with Fire Breath!. Sky Lynx logical processor was in pain from the bad grammer-- however, that pain was enough for him to go, "Oh brother--" And then get smacked by some flames in the face, which did little but scorch his armor-- after all, he did go flying through space and around the sun. "--Is that the best you got Grimlock! Let me show you some real fire!" Then He gets up on his hign legs and sprays out more flames back in the direction of the Dinobot Commander, which seemed far hotter then the first flame he kicked out, not only that-- but it was nearly white, with what looking like plasmatic flames mixxed in. Sky Lynx strikes Robot T-Rex! with Plasma Flame. The Ref raises a fist high in the air. "THIS ICE WORLD! YOU ALIENS LOVE FIRE DON'T YOU?! WEIRD!!!" *Pzzow!* Sky Lynx's blast sears Grimlock's armor, leaving an ugly scorchmark along his chest. "Raargh!" he growls- and then trompatrompatromps forward. "Me Grimlock show you!" he says- and then lunges forwards with his jaws, attempting to chomp down on Sky Lynx's leg- the same one he'd crashed into earlier...and putting his weight behind the blow, he *WRENCHES* at the metal, attempting to either send Sky Lynx to the ground- or at least pull something important out of him! Grimlock misses Sky Lynx with his Tyrannosaurus Takedown! attack. Grimlock comes rushing at Sky Lynx, the large draconic moves swiftly, kicking up snow as he does, then goes to bring his jaws around Grimlock's backside, to put some pressure down on the-- situation. Sky Lynx strikes Robot T-Rex! with Breaking Chomp. *CHOMP!* Grimlock's teeth sink into...nothing but snow and air! "Hn?" he asks, puzzled- only to let out a "RAARGH!" as his tail is torn into. "You let go of Me Grimlock!" he snarls- and, planting his feet, he swings his tail about- hoping to break off some of Sky Lynx's teeths! Grimlock strikes Sky Lynx with Tail Smash!. The Ref nods approvingly. "GET DOWN AND RIP! SMASH! SHAKE THE GROUND GOOD!" Sky Lynx yelps as the tail is ripped out from his grasp, however it didn't break any of his teeth, but it reminded him to never do that again. He backs up slowly, hissing gently, before he breaks in half suddenly, the Sky Unit seeming to vanihs, as the Lynx unit goes in for the kill! With a loud snap, the bottom half of Sky Lynx lets go, with a golden robotic Lynx like head coming into view. It lets out a slight roar as its shakes it body and seems ready for action when needed. The upper half of Sky Lynx, where the once four legs where attached shows two bird-like, red robotic legs, slightly hanging down. Ever seeming so eligate and perhaps, a bit fragile compared to what was once there. Once one robot now split into two. Stands the Lynx and The Sky, seeming ready for anything to come their way. Sky Lynx strikes Robot T-Rex! with Pounce!. Robot T-Rex! oofs! The ice does indeed shake and shatter beneath the brawling behemoths! Grimlock rolls with the attack- but he kicks and fights all the while himself. "Grr! Me Grimlock say you bad kitty!" he says- and then PUSHES up with his two feet, hoping to send the Lynx careening off of him! Grimlock misses Sky and Lynx Unit with his Get off! attack. Yeti-Nepsan old ref grunts. "YOU WEAK!" His dragon growls. The Lynx hangs on to the rockin' Dino! Those teeth snarling and his claws shreading across his metal surface. However a voice is heard from above, "And I think your a poor sport!" Suddenly the Lynx lets go as the Sky Unit moves in, breathing down flames before he heads back up into the air, this also allowing the Lynx to get some distance. Sky Lynx strikes Robot T-Rex! with Fire Breathe. "ME GRIMLOCK NOT WEAK!" tantrums the dinocommander, glaring over at the Nespan. "Me Grimlock KING!" And again, it'd seem that the ref is a little biased, as this gives Sky Lynx time enough to bathe Grimlock in flame! The dinocommander barely notices it, however- it mostly melts the fire off of him, which is honestly kind of nice. "Grrr..." Grimlock growls- and he transforms! "You bird-bot no be so smarty once you SPLODE!" and up comes his Galaxial Rocket Launcher, the chrome of the missile glinting in the light before it goes *FWOOOSH!*, streaking up at the bird! There's a flurry of moving parts, and Grimlock changes to his robot mode! Grimlock strikes Sky and Lynx Unit with Galaxial Rocket Launcher. Yeti-Nepsan Old Timer Ref nods approvingly. "THAT BETTER! BUT GIANT TWO-BEASTS TRICKY AND STRONG! THIS MATCH ALMOST AS INTERESTING AS FIGHTS WITH MY WIFE!" That-- Hurt... The Sky Unit screeches in pain as he falls toward the ground after the explosion rocks his form. The Lynx also roars in pain. However the Sky Unit manages to catch himself before he fully impacts into the ground, he pulls up hard, his snow wacking into the snow, and as the lynx stands up, he reconnects with only one thing to say, "That.. /Bloody/ ... hurt.." What comes around, Grimlock-- goes around.. The Large draconic, slowly rises into the air and growls lowly, "You want to play games- so be it-- let me honor that wonderful explosion with my own.." Then his systems started to whine up, the snow around him became like ice-rain, because of the heat he was generating in the air now, ventilation systems opening over his body, sucking in the air around him at extreme rate. He slowly rises his head upward, a ball of light started to form in the center of his mouth. He starts to lowly growl, as the air starts to feel as it trembles. His optical band flares white as he generates more power, then with a roar, his head bows down, his body stiffens, and a stream of white flames bursts downwards. It was so hot and so intense, that it could blind someone momentaryly and the impact, even if it misses grimlock would be felt-- and the area of impact was so hot-- it made a nice.. large.. crator. Gears can be heard turning, and mechanisms unlocking and relocking as parts attach and detach. Soon rises with large draconic neck upward highly and proud, looking before what surrounds him, and the stance stating true authority over his domain. Sky Lynx strikes Grimlock with White Flame of Death. Grimlock reels! The cannon hits Grimlock- and hits him well! He hits the ground with a SPLASH- yes, the ice liquified all around the path of Sky Lynx's flame. Steam hisses around...and Grimlock pushes up to his feet- armor scorched & melted all over, sparks showing at his joints...but still, the Dinobot finds it in him to laugh. "HAW HAW HAW! That best you do? Me Grimlock get zapped by him Galvy-tron ALL THE TIME!" And so, despite his wounds & damaged frame, Grimlock throws himself back into the fray, bringing his sword up in a red, choppy arc! "Me Grimlock make you hurt MORE, now!" Grimlock strikes Sky Lynx with Energo Sword!. The old Yeti-Nepsan ref pats the neck of his Ice Dragon to steady it's nerves as the fight esscalates. "MAYBE I LET YOU EAT THE LOSER IF ONE WIMPS OUT BEFORE FIGHT OVER." It would make sense for Grimlock to hit Sky Lynx, after all-- he just got done blasting out his most powerful attack, and his most draining ability. So when Grimlock slashes into his already beaten form, thanks to the missile before... he growls in pain but lands down. "Oh yes-- the pain.." He says drly before he, splits off again, once more, yes the Sky unit goes missing above in the white snow high in the sky, and the Lynx, yet again, goes in for the kill, to take a bite-- out of some dinosaur! With a loud snap, the bottom half of Sky Lynx lets go, with a golden robotic Lynx like head coming into view. It lets out a slight roar as its shakes it body and seems ready for action when needed. The upper half of Sky Lynx, where the once four legs where attached shows two bird-like, red robotic legs, slightly hanging down. Ever seeming so eligate and perhaps, a bit fragile compared to what was once there. Once one robot now split into two. Stands the Lynx and The Sky, seeming ready for anything to come their way. Sky Lynx strikes Grimlock with Kitty Bite. Grimlock is chomped down on! This...doesn't seem to bother him too much, as he fights on. "Grrh!" he says- and then, dropping his sword, he puts his massive strength to good use! He attempts to put both hands onto Sky Lynx's frame, and he lifts him up into the air...only to *SMASH* the Lynx component down towards a particularly pointy stretch of ice-boulders! Grimlock strikes Sky and Lynx Unit with Do Lynx's always land on their feet?. Ref McHalfYeti roars, "YES! GOOD MOVE! NOW GIANT BEAST MACHINE DO GOODER!" Lynx wasn't expecting that, and he was slammed down hard, his armor cracked under the sheer wieght as he howled in pain. The Sky unit could be heard from above, he wasn't expecting to do this yet, but the pain was great. The Sky Unit came down, and came down fast, the red claws out stretched as he went to shove Grimlock off his other half and into the snowy ground. Sky Lynx strikes Grimlock with Bird of Prey!. "ARGH!" Grimlock tumbles end over end! Bits and pieces of shattered & scorched armor fly off of his frame...but...again, the Dinobot forces himself to his feet, forces himself to transform! "Me...Grimlock...no give up!" he growls, shifting to his more animalistic form. "Me...Grimlock, KING!" and with a growl, he trompatrompatromps forward- aiming to close his jaws around a chunk of the Lynx unit...and with a practiced *FLICK!* of his neck, he attempts to throw the kitty-component AGAIN...only this time, at the bird-bot! With a grunt and a growl, Grimlock changes into a robot T-rex! Watch out. Grimlock unleashes his Lynx, meet Sky! attack on Sky Lynx, striking no one. Grimlock tosses the Lynx and the Sky unit flips catching his other part, and in mid flip, reconnects and lands down. "Nice--try.." He says with a pant, yes- Sky Lynx was getting tired, he was getting smashed around, and honestly-- He was loving every minute of it! Then he let out a loud roar, before he ran foreward once more and went in to swing his massive paw at Grimlock, along with some snow! Gears can be heard turning, and mechanisms unlocking and relocking as parts attach and detach. Soon rises with large draconic neck upward highly and proud, looking before what surrounds him, and the stance stating true authority over his domain. Sky Lynx strikes Robot T-Rex! with Say Hello to my Big Claws!. Robot T-Rex! is clawed! Even when he's at his full potential, Grimlock lacks the speed to dodge- punch-drunk and groggy as he is, the Dinocommander can't do much to avoid it! "Ooof!" he snarls- and then, as he reels, he swings his tail around again- whether or not this is on purpose is up for debate...but the important part is that tail swinging around! Grimlock misses Sky Lynx with his Tail Smash! attack. Referee Old man fuzz-back pats his dragon again. "YOU MAYBE NOT EAT THEM, THEY STILL NOT GIVE UP! THAT GOOD FOR ME!" Sky Lynx barely avoids, his tail nearly comes close to his battered frame. He steps back and hisses, "Come on Grimlock-- is that all you have left..?" He then goes to bring his massive jaws on Grimlock, if he gets ahold of him, he is gonna shake him, then chuck him into one of the dunes-- if he misses, well, snow does taste good.. maybe.. Sky Lynx strikes Robot T-Rex! with Chomp chomp, toss!. Robot T-Rex! has nothing to say! Grunting, he just *GLARES* at Sky Lynx...and with that, his eyes flicker if but for a moment, and then sets off with a blast of energy! A weak one, perhaps, but it's the thought that counts! "Me Grimlock no make it easy!" Grimlock strikes Sky Lynx with EYE LASERS.. Sky Lynx doesn't get much damage, but its easy to tell by how he is moving-- he is tired, and getting worn down. He stomps foreward and tries to bite Grimlock again.. this match might not be one by who goes down- but by who just runs out of steam. Sky Lynx strikes Robot T-Rex! with Bite Down. Robot T-Rex! grrhs! He's bitten! (he tastes bad, of course) Wriggling his clawed feet, the dinobot wheezes, and struggles on still! "Me Grimlock hope you CHOKE!" he says- and then lashes out! Grimlock strikes Sky Lynx with Get off!. Sky Lynx chomps and chomps, and gets smacked, he backs off and then brings his paw down on Grimlock. Yea-- he was dragging, and he kinda just wanted to lay over, but by how Grimlock was acting-- he was also getting worn down too.. How lovely! Sky Lynx strikes Robot T-Rex! with I smack you with my claw!. *THUNK!* Grimlock is bashed on the nose! Really, between the rest of the abuse he's taken, the attack barely registers. And so, wobbling drunkenly on his feet, Grimlock leans back...and then spits out a gout of fire at Sky Lynx, using up the last of his stored napalm to do so! Grimlock misses Sky Lynx with his Fire Breath! attack. The Ref rubs his thick white beard. "THEM TWO NOT SO BAD, BUT THEM LAST AS LONG AS A SOON TO BE WARRIOR ON FIRST DATE." Sky Lynx avoids the fire-- somehow.. however chances had to be taken, so he musters what strength he can and swings his paw with far more strength at Grimlock, "RAWR!" Sky Lynx strikes Robot T-Rex! with Say Hello to my Big Claws!. Robot T-Rex! IS STILL NOT DONE. He grunts- armor paneling & important looking components trailing off of his form with each movement...though he takes a moment to peer at the ref. "Me Grimlock not know what that even MEAN." And this said, he lashes out with his teeth again, hoping to put the bite on Sky Lynx in one last show of spite! Grimlock strikes Sky Lynx with bite. Referee Yeti-Man nods. "THAT WHAT YOUNG WARRIORS TO BE SAY." His dragon paws at the ground, shredding up ice as if it were wet paper. Sky Lynx is bitten, and on the paw, which he flails, "Let go!" He barks out, flailing his massive claw that Grimlock has lashed onto. Sky Lynx strikes Robot T-Rex! with Letgoletgoletgo!. Grimlock falls to the ground unconscious. Robot T-Rex! lets go! And with one final *grunt* at Sky Lynx...he falls over. At least he made the stupid dinobird WORK for the victory! Mwa ha ha. Half-Nepsan Half-Yeti Man grunts and nods. He pats the Dragon twice on the back and it rises to full height again. "TWO-BEASTS-IN-ONE WITH BIG FEET BEAT PUNY-ER MONSTER WITH BIGGER ROAR!" Sky Lynx watched Grimlock fly and then thud. He stood there for a moment, panting, "I-- I won?" He then flomps in the snow, "...feels.. good.." Robot T-Rex! is drug off by eskimos to get repaired! :) Grimlock moves south to the Nepsa Downtown. Grimlock has left. And Sky Lynx just enjoys the cold snow! The end!